One Night with 007
by InMyWishes
Summary: ok guys since i wrote this a long time ago i decided to update the chapters and make them better! i know this fic just kinda disappeard and im sorry. it might take a few days to get them all replaced so thanks again for reading and i love reviews.
1. Chapter One: An Invitation

As CIA agent Jack Binher waited for the office mail trolley,he raked a hand through his garishly highlighted hair. The consequences of a lost bet. He picked up his letter and also his team leaders mail, since he was on his way to speak to her anyway.

Their offices were in a nondescript building in New York City, mostly because the information they processed was sensitive and the public head-quarters of the CIA were not as secure as most people thought.

If a civilian were to walk into the office they would be greeted by a lovely secretary downstairs that would instruct them to one of the lawyers below level ten. Above level ten was where they operated. Anyone who worked in the building simply said they worked at the law firm. Problem solved.

Jack had made he way down the long row of cubicles toward the glass paneled office of Supervisory Intelligence Agent Sara Carter.

She was on the phone when he appeared in front of the door. The long vertical blinds were open so he walked up and motioned to come it. She gave him the thumbs up to come it.

The office was small but Sara's efficient touch was every where. Her dark organized desk sat parallel to two dark leather chairs. And minimalist book shelves lined the far wall and the one behind the desk, displaying trophies and degrees, the other two walls facing the office and the street were bullet resistant glass. The office was comfortable at least, it wasn't like she spent a large amount of time in it anyway. She was still spent a large amount of time in the field.

Sara was wrapping up her conversation when he walked in. As she said good bye and put the phone down Jack took a seat across the desk.

"Morning Jack. How's everything today?" She asked but her heart wasn't really in the question.

"Problems?" He asked sensing her distraction.

Sara half smiled. " Nothing really." She shook her head to try to clear away her thoughts. She found her self staring out the window to the busy street below.

" I picked up your mail." Jack was saying

"Mhm." She nodded.

Jack stood up and waived the envelopes in her face to get her attention. "Here hun. Hello, earth to Sara." Her flamboyant co-worker handed her the envelopes.

She took them and rifled through them. She pulled out a large blue envelope.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked at the elegant script across the envelope. Pulling her long brown hair out of her face, she turned it over. It was sealed with a wax stamp with the imprint of the English flag.

"Well go on. Open it, you're killing me with suspense."

"Jack why can't you keep your highlighted hair out of my business?" Sara growled at her long time friend.

"Where's the fun in that? Just open it already, half of the floor is looking in your office."

Sara looked out of the pane of glass that was one of her office walls. Jack was right. many off the people outside had stopped what they were doing and were now looking into her office.

She sighed. "Why me?" she asked herself. She got up and pulled closed the blinds on the wall. She picked up the envelope again and took out a small knife from her pocket.

" You know most people have letter openers for, well, opening letters." Jack noted.

"This is a letter opener, it's the tactical version." She replied as she cut open the envelope she slid out its contents, a thick folded piece of paper and a small slip of paper. She unfolded the large paper first.

"You and a Guest are cordially invited to a Winter in the Countryside, dinner and cocktail . Come and socialize with wonderful people and exquisite food. Please RSVP with you assigned number ASAP." She read aloud. She looked at the other piece of paper it had two sets numbers on it.

Just then her office phone rang.

"Carter." She answered it. " Yes sir. Alright be right there." She hung up the phone. " We need to go see Casanova." She put the papers down and picked up her cell phone from the desk.

"We?" Jack asked.

"Yes we." She led him out the door.

They walked down to the elevators and the end of the floor. Pressing the up button they both stepped in. Their boss's name wasn't really Casanova but that was his office nickname. He was handsome, tall with dark hair and stunning green eyes. He was quiet but demanding and lethal when he needed to be. He also made many woman…and men for that matter. Sara thought glancing at Jack… weak at the knees. She also realized she owed Jack one from he little prank on their last surveillance job abroad.

"Jack, you sure you don't want to take a rain check? I'll give him an excuse."

He looked across at her. " What?"

"This might be a long meeting, possibly with an argument I wouldn't want you to get all bothered seeing him all angry." She smirked at him.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Jack swallowed hard and looked away.

" Oh come on. Casanova with his reading glasses on holding a file, flushed, with his tie loosed and the top button of his shirt undone, hair a little mussed up."

Jack exhaled. "Why do you do that to me? When were about to go see him?"

"Because you know you like it." She grinned wickedly at him.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. They stepped out and walked past his secretary without saying a word. And pressed a key-card against a reader to unlock the doors. Sara opened the double glass doors embossed with the CIA seal. They walked into find their boss facing away from them, standing up at his desk. He turned around as they entered. He had his reading glasses on and his tie was loosened.

Jack leaned over to Sarah. " You're such a bitch." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Morning boss. What the big rush?" she asked.

"You received an invitation today?"

"Yes." Sarah said looking at him curiously.

"RSVP because you'll be going."

" I am?"

" Yes, the invitation is only a formality. The real reason your going is to study and scrutinize one member of the Secret Intelligence Service of England. It a co-operative task force to study and analyze different members of our agencies. "

" We're playing fair ball with the Brits now?"

" For now. You will go under cover with Binher as a rich married couple. How you play the part is up to you."

He handed them each a manila envelope. " These have your basic cover and the identification, passports and credit cards you'll need."

" Do we really have to go as a married couple?" Sara asked with a hard stare

Casanova pretended not to notice the look. " Yes."

Sara's humpf was loudly audible as she continued to glare at the envelope.

" Log in to you computer. When you go RSVP put the first series of numbers the box that appears then the second in the box below it. Understand?"

She thought about it. After all it didn't sound to bad. Flying to England having an enjoyable evening and doing reconn on SIS agent. It could be worse, she shrugged mentally. At least it didn't have to come out if her pocket.

" Yes sir."

"That's it. Dismissed." Sarah turned and made to walk out of the office. She stopped at the door and turned around.

"Who is it? This guy the open we're scoping out?" She asked only mildly interested.

"His name is Bond."


	2. Chapter Two: Waiting for Tonight

Sarah stood on the balcony of her shared hotel room. The glowing sunset turned the white-blanketed countryside into a blazing wonderland of fiery orange. It was quite a different view from the uniform city life and office that Sarah worked in everyday.

The door opened. Jack walked in.

"Hello to the love of my life."

Sarah stared at him.

"They made you dye your hair." It was more of a statement then a question. "You know you have to put hem back in once this is over."

" I was hoping you wouldn't remember." He said ruefully.

" Like I forget anything." She walked off of the balcony, closing the large double doors behind her. " Well then my husband, shall we get ready for tonight?"

" We have three hours, why start getting ready now?"

" I am a woman, I need my time to…make my self presentable" She said the last part with an airy toss of her head. "Besides you should know."

Jack gave her a deadpan sort of look.

"Fine you start making yourself… presentable, or whatever you call it. I'm going out to eat."

"Already acting like my snobbish don't giva a damn husband."

" Gotta keep in part sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and patted her on the rump fondly.

" I thought you ate on the other side of the fence?"

"Oh, believe me darlin' I do. But you're like a sister to me."

" I see, now get you ass outta here so I can shock you in a few hour with my stunning self."

Jack smiled and left.

Sarah went into the bathroom. She turned on the bath and added a wonderful rose scented bubble bath. She looked to the mirror and began to undo her hair, which was held up by numerous pins. Having to play the part meant even checking she had to look fabulous. And looking wonderfully tired and traveled meant the tousled look in her hair was fake.

When the tub was filled Sarah stripped down and slid into the warm soapy water. Letting herself drift off into she went over what she was supposed to do tonight, silently making mental notes off key point to show off to this agent Bond.

After a while Sarah realized that the bath water had turned cold. She pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a soft cream towel around herself. She walked into her room and took out the long cream evening gown she was going to wear tonight. She hung it up on the wardrobe door. She looked at the clock she only had an hour and a half.

It was an hour and fifteen minutes when she was dressed and putting on her earrings when the thought dawned on her that her job tonight was, regardless of what the paper work said, was to try and seduce a man, before he seduced her. She smiled to herself silently wondering who would win.

Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Her door opened. Only it wasn't Jack.

"Mrs. White?" It was one of the hotel's staff. White was the name they had given to the hotel when they checked or more so it was the name that the British secret service told them to use, but the hotel had no idea.

"What can I do for you?"

"Your husband asked me to inform you that he will meet you on the stair case in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Sarah gave the attendant the show of bored detachment. If Jack wanted to play part she would show him just how well she could play to.

The attendant left. Sarah took one last look in the mirror before she too left the room, wondering what tonight was going to hold in store.


	3. Chapter Three: A Drink and A Meeting

She walked down one side of the double staircase. The split stairs merged and flowed down into the cavernous room was to be an office and playground for many people here tonight. The back of Sarah's floor length cream evening gown trailed on each individual step as she walked down. Sarah knew she looked fabulous enough to make Aphrodite jealous, she only hoped it would be enough.

Jack was waiting for on the platform where the stairs merged. Sarah did her best to look as if she was pretending to be thrilled about her "husband". Jack offered her his arm almost like she wasn't worth his time. They walked down the rest of the marble stairs, when they got to the bottom a waiter offered them champagne. Jack lead her away to a group of men who he had meet while he was at lunch.

"Ah. Anthony how are you?" One of the men asked.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking Robert. Gentlemen I told you earlier I was married." He pulled Sarah in front of him like a show dog. "This is my wife Rebecca."

"Mrs. White." The man called Robert inclined his head to her. The rest of the men nodded and said hello. Sarah thanked them with a wispy smile. Jack stood with the men and talked with them for a while. Long enough for both Sarah and jack to finish their champagne and jack to make small show of noticing the ample breasts of the cocktail waitress that offered another glass. Sarah stood looking more than slightly bored.

She scanned to room looking for Bond. She found him over at the bar flirting with another cocktail waitress. She stopped a passing waiter.

" Can you tell me where the powder room is?" She asked him.

" Through those doors on the left."

"Thank you." She walked off with out even telling Jack.

She went into the bathroom, looked at her self in the mirror and then walked out over to the bar. Bond was still their, but his waitress had left. The bartender came over to you.

"What can I get for you tonight ma'am?"

" I'll have a martini, stirred please." She added the last part to get Bond's attention; she had heard through the grapevine that he always drank his martinis shaken.

The bartender made her drink and gave it to her. Bond stepped toward her. Leaning against the bar he stared her in the eyes. With out breaking their gaze "Put it on my tab." He told the bartender. " Yes sir. Mr. Bond." The bartender walked down the bar to help other customers. Sarah looked bond up and down He was tall; he had blonde hair and wonderful blue eyes. And he was _very_ handsome. Sarah knew that under the tuxedo he was wearing his body was amazingly sculpted.

"Thank you. Mr.…Bond was it?"

"Yes Bond. James Bond. Please, call me James."

She smiled. "Well then James."

"Your necklace," he motioned to the stone she was wearing. "It's moon stone isn't it? Very high quality, the color when it hits the light, is brilliant."

" Thank you, I never would have thought to find a gemologist here."

"It's a hobby. _He_ surely must have noticed it quality when he bought it for you."

Sarah snorted softly, "I don't think my pompous ass of a husband would have even noticed."

"You would be surprised." She looked up. "Here he comes." Jack was walking over to the bar.

"Rebecca what are you doing over here?" He demanded, but not really seeming to care either way.

" I was getting something to drink." She told him. To emphasize her point she took a sip of her martini. "Why, is that a problem?"

Jack didn't say anything, but looked at Bond.

"Oh Robert this is James, he kind enough to buy me my drink." She smiled.

" What a gentlemanly thing to do."

"I try." Bond grinned. He held out his hand to Jack, who didn't shake it.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you Mrs. White." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Perhaps we will meet again?" A light danced in his eyes.

"I would like that very much. Until later then Mr. Bond."

Bond nodded to Jack and then walked away. Sarah watched him go; noticing how well formed his butt looked. She smiled to herself, tonight was going to be more fun then she imagined.


	4. Flirting

Once again i DO NOT own anything realated to bond...I just use it all to conquer the world...Muahahahahaha...ok go read the story...please...

* * *

Bond approached her not long after he bought her the drink. She was half lounging in the chair she now occupied as her "husband" talked on and on about this stock and that company, which seemed to keep the rapt attention of the Neanderthals that he was keeping company with. 

"Mrs. White? If i may have a word about your necklace again?"

"Yes of course. Please sit down." Sarah motioned to the empty chair next to her." And please call me Rebecca."

Bond sat down. " Very well then Rebecca, not to seem to forward, but what is a charming woman like yourself doing with a self-obessed man like him?"

Sarah smiled to herself. Oh, he's good. But how good? she wondered.

" James, what does my necklace have to do with why I am with my husband?"

But before he could answer Jack looked toward her.

" Ah, Mr.Bond." Jack appeared to not care that there was another man talking to his wife."Tell me are you familiar with the company Guardex?" Jack inquired.

"It's a pharmaceutical company that mass produces, for the wealthy that is, any kind of legal drug you could need."

"Yes and as I was just saying its a reactively new company. I predict that it will do quite well. I am considering buying stock in it." The rest of the men in the group nodded approvingly. But bond frowned slightly."You don't approve?" Jack asked rather huaghtly.

"No. It's just that it is as you said it's a relatively new company and it seems its to risky to invest any significant amount of money in it. But I'm no broker. Sometimes you just have to trust your gut." He glanced at Sarah and she felt her heart skip. There was something in that glance that she had never seen from anyone before. Something she found very rarely anymore. Excitement.

A red headed man in the group spoke up."That sound advice. Maybe you should scope it out before you commit to it."

" Perhaps. Rebecca if you don't mind the boys and I are going to go down to the casino for a while."

Sarah looked up at him. When she actually saw him, past the removed highlights and all. Something struck her as funny. Jack was not the most flamboyantly gay person at work but by no means did he act straight. And so tonight he had to act like a good little heterosexual boy and not comment on how this woman's dress doesn't match her shoes or how the dinner jacket that man is wearing is too last season. Not that Jack couldn't act straight but the group of men he had to socialize with tonight were probably the worst group to stick him with. He must be miserable. Right then Sarah decided that as soon as the assignment was over she would buy him a really big drink and watch Rent, his favorite movie, one she had yet to see although not by any lack of begging on his part, with him.

"Yes of course, whatever you want."

" Your welcome to join us Mr. Bond." The red haired man added.

" Ah. Thank you but no. I have a prior engagement...elsewhere." Bond declined.

" Well then good night and good luck. Rebecca I will see you later on. Gentlemen, to the casino."

The group of men stood and left eaching biding goodnight to Sarah and James.

When they had left. Sarah looked over to the blonde man sitting next to her. " What was your other engagment?"

He stopped a passing waiter, removed to glass of champagne.

" Well first I'm going to give you a drink." He handed her the flute. "Then I figured we would take a spin around the dance floor. After that another drink and then on to whatever happens."

Sarah smiled. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

" I doubt it. But my plans are always open to spontanous editing."

" I bet they are." She took a long drink from the flute and set it down. " I think i would like that dance now. "

Bond also set down his flute. He smiled and his blues eyes lit up. "Perhaps i should scrap the plan now?"

" Defiently." They both stood up and he lead her to the dance floor...


End file.
